A New Beginning
by Whiskey Meteor
Summary: *COMPLETE* An alternate ending to the episode Hell's Bells. After running out on his wedding, Xander runs into Andrew in a bar. Xander/Andrew
1. Being Idiots

Title: Being Idiots (Part one of ?)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: After running out on his wedding, Xander runs into Andrew in a bar.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon.

Notes: Alternate ending to "Hell's Bells". After Xander walks out on his wedding he does not come back. As far as we know, the old man really was Xander from the future.

*****************************

Xander sat down heavily on a stool at the bar. The bartender looked him over, his eyes lingering on Xander's now disheveled and somewhat soggy tuxedo. He quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Bad day?"

Xander laughed bitterly, and then fixed a hard glare on the man behind the bar, "Whiskey," he ordered, "A double." The bartender nodded curtly, poured Xander's drink, and then busied himself behind the bar. "Bad day?" Xander muttered to himself, swirling the amber liquid around in the glass before taking it in one gulp. He clinked the empty glass down on the bar and caught the bartender's eye again, "Try worst day *ever*," he said.

The bartender refilled Xander's glass and smiled consolingly, "I'm Jack," he said, "You got a name, kid?"

Xander waved, feigning enthusiasm, "Hi Jack," he said, "I'm Xander." Resuming his original bad mood face, Xander raised the glass to his lips and emptied it again. 

Jack folded his arms over his chest, and nodded knowingly, "She left you at the alter?" he guessed.

Xander offered another bitter laugh, "Worse," he said darkly, "*I* left *her*." Xander raised the glass again and shook it, indicating it should be refilled.

Jack took the glass and placed it on the bar between them, "Take a breather," he suggested, "tell me what happened."

Slumping forward with a groan, Xander hit his head on the bar a few times, and then looked back up at Jack. "She was the best thing that ever happened to me," he said, shaking his head.

"Then why did you leave her?" Jack asked.

Xander rolled his eyes, and pushed his hair off of his forehead, "Because I'm an idiot," he explained. Jack quirked an eyebrow, and Xander continued, "Something happened..." Xander paused, trying to think of a way to explain what had happened without actually looking insane. "There was this guy," he said, "He... well he knows me better than anyone else. And when he showed up... I wasn't sure I was doing the right thing anymore."

"Wow," Jack said quietly, "That's harsh, you're old boyfriend crashed your wedding?"

"He was *not* an old boyfriend," Xander insisted. Jack looked at him, unconvinced. Xander sighed, "He's more like... family."

Jack nodded sincerely, "I get it," he said, "Like a best friend?"

Xander shrugged, "Sometimes best friend," he said, "Sometimes worst enemy."

Jack took Xander's glass, filled it again, and placed it back on the bar. "Happens all the time," he said, "You're best friends. You already love each other, it's just a step away from being *in* love with each other." Xander stared at Jack in disbelief. Jack clapped Xander on the shoulder and nodded to a table in the corner, where a lone young man was sitting, "Ask him," he said, "He knows first hand."

Xander glanced in the direction that Jack had indicated. The man sitting alone at the table looked so sad that Xander was a picture of happiness in comparison. He was thin, pale, and sipping dejectedly at what looked like a glass of coke through a straw. Shaking his head, Xander took his drink and stood up off of the bar stool, "I'm gonna go and talk to him," he said, narrowing his eyes at the man behind the bar, "But only because it looks like he might have had a worse day than me," Xander pointed an accusing finger at Jack for emphasis, "Not because I'm gay." Jack raised his hands defensively, and Xander nodded and clarified, "Because I'm *not*." Jack gave a silent nod, and Xander crossed the room to the sad man at the table in the corner. "Mind if I join you?" he asked cautiously. The young man made a startled noise, as if Xander had appeared beside his table magically. "Sorry," Xander offered, "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Xander," he nodded to the chair on the unoccupied side of the table, "Do you mind?"

The other man shook his head, "No, go ahead," he said, "I'm Andrew." They looked at each other thoughtfully for a moment, trying to place the other in some memory. Enlightenment came only to Andrew, Oh my god! he thought, suddenly panicky, It's *Xander*! Buffy's Xander! What if he recognises me!

Xander cocked his head to the side, "Did we go to school together?" he asked, "You look kinda familiar..." Andrew breathed a silent sigh of relief, Xander had never actually seen him. He was safe. Slightly puzzled, Xander shrugged at Andrew's silence, "So," he said, "Jack says you've had a bad day." He sat down across from Andrew and set his glass on the table, "I had a bad day too, and I thought maybe we could swap sob stories," he shrugged again, "I've heard it said that misery is never as bad if you have company to wallow in it with."

Andrew took a long draw through his straw and swallowed. Cool, fizzy cola flowed down his throat. No alcohol. Andrew was thinking about what to do next, and he figured that although it might help dull his pain, it would get in the way of coming up with a good plan. It was so sweet of Xander to want to help. Andrew looked up into Xander's dark brown eyes, open and honest and genuine, and he felt suddenly worse than ever. He wanted to confess everything that he and Warren and Jonathan had done to hurt Buffy and her friends, and beg Xander's forgiveness. Then he thought about Warren, poised over Katrina's limp form on the stairs. He thought about her blood on his hands, and he thought about going to jail, and he held his tongue. 

Xander poked at his glass on the table, "Okay, I'll go first," he sighed, "I was supposed to get married today," he said, "But I left my bride at the alter."

Andrew gasped. He'd known through surveillance on Buffy that Xander and Anya were getting married, but they'd seemed so happy. Visions of dead bodies and consequences slipped from Andrew's mind. He would have given anything to be part of that kind of love. A tangible real love stretching off into forever. Andrew couldn't understand why someone would walk out on that. He shook his head incredulously, "Why?"

Xander rubbed the back of his neck, "That's what I'm trying figure out," he said. Andrew raised his eyebrows inquisitively, and Xander went on, "...This guy came to the wedding, and he kind of reminded me of where I came from," Xander frowned, remembering the old man who was him from the future. The old man had shown Xander his future with Anya. He'd confirmed what Xander had always been afraid of- that he would turn out just like his father.

Eyes narrowed in concentration, Andrew looked at Xander, Xander decided he didn't want to marry Anya because of a guy that came to the wedding? he thought, Does that mean Xander's... gay? "So," Andrew asked carefully, "What was this guy, like, your ex or something?"

Xander made a strangled noise, "No," he insisted, "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Andrew wrinkled his nose, "Sorry," he whined, "So who was he, then?"

Xander fixed Andrew with a stony look, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said evenly.

"Try me," Andrew said with a shrug.

"Okay," Xander offered, "But don't say I didn't warn you." He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, "The guy was *me*, but from the future," Xander explained, "He- or, I, I guess- had this magic sphere, and he showed me glimpses into my future if I married Anya- that was my fiancée."

Andrew frowned thoughtfully, "But you said he reminded you of where you came from?"

"He did," Xander said, "The things he showed me..." he shook his head sadly, "If we got married, Anya and I would have turned out just like my mom and dad."

"Proud, happy parents?" Andrew ventured.

Xander frowned, "Bitter and miserable." Andrew offered Xander a sympathetic smile, and Xander frowned a little harder, "Wait, you believe me?" he asked, "About the time travel and the magic?"

Andrew shrugged, and took another long draw through his straw, "Sure," he said, "I mean, this *is* Sunnydale."

Xander looked down at his empty glass and sighed, "So what about you?" he asked.

Andrew looked back at Xander suspiciously, "What about me?"

Xander raised his eyebrows, "I shared my pain," he said, "Now you share yours."

"Oh," Andrew fidgeted and took another sip of his drink, "Well, there's this guy... He's one of my best friends. Or at least he *was* one of my best friends."

"Was?" Xander prompted, "What happened?"

"I did something really stupid," Andrew offered. Xander looked at him expectantly, and Andrew squirmed, "I kinda... fell in love with him."

"And he didn't feel the same way?" Xander asked gently.

Andrew felt his ears grow hot, fueled by anger at himself. "He said he did," he explained, "But he was just using me."

"What, like, for..." Xander lowered his voice, "sex?" he finished in a whisper.

"I wish," Andrew said bitterly. "No," he went on, "I was Lando to his Vader. I was just a pawn... he kept saying that he loved me and we'd be together when- when he got what he wanted."

Xander frowned, "What did he want?" 

Andrew hesitated, knowing that 'to kill the slayer and rule over Sunnydale' was not the right thing to say. "Um," he said, "it's a long story. But like Lando, I've re-evaluated my priorities, and I'm through being used." Andrew pouted dejectedly, "When he finds out I'm gone, he's gonna be pissed." Andrew shook his head at himself. "He never even kissed me," Andrew said sadly, "You think I would have realised... I'm such an idiot."

Xander frowned at Andrew thoughtfully, wondering how anyone could stoop to using the sweet man sitting before him. He said he loved him, but he never even kissed him, Xander fixed Andrew with a curious stare, "What's it like?" he asked at length, "You know... kissing another guy?" Andrew shrugged admitting nothing. "I've never kissed a guy before," Xander added, his eyes lowered to the table.

Andrew fidgeted uncomfortably, joining Xander in staring down at the table, "Er..." he said, "Neither have I."

Both men looked up at the same time and their eyes met across the table. They sat there simply looking at each other in the dim light of the bar for moment that seemed more like an eternity. He's never kissed a guy before? Xander thought, Then... how does he even know that he's gay? Andrew licked his lips. Xander swallowed hard, and pointed a finger over the table at Andrew accusingly, "Don't even think about it." On some level, Xander was aware that his demand was aimed as much at himself as it was at the other man.

Andrew averted his eyes and caught his straw up between his lips again. It was too late; he'd already thought about it. Why do you do this to yourself? Andrew pondered silently, Why do you always have to fall for the ones who could never want you back? Andrew looked up across the table at Xander, who was apparently lost in his own reverie, and thought abstractly of Warren. The man he'd followed blindly for the faint hope of returned love. Warren would never have asked to share my pain, Andrew thought, He would have told me to stop whining.

Xander let out a small sigh, and shrugged, "Well," he said, looking up at Andrew again, "Feel any better?" Andrew wrinkled his nose and his bottom lip gave a slight quiver. Xander shook his head, "Yeah," he said, "Me neither."

The end

To be continued...


	2. Sleeing Together

Title: Sleeping Together (Part two continued from Being Idiots)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Having successfully drowned his sorrows with drink, Xander finds that he can no longer walk on his own. Luckily Andrew's there to help him.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon.

Notes: Alternate ending to "Hell's Bells". After Xander walks out on his wedding he does not come back. As far as we know, the old man really was Xander from the future.

*****************************

"So y'left the bastard," Xander slurred, several additional rounds of drinks beginning to catch up with him, "Wha' d'you do now?"

Andrew looked across the table thoughtfully. He liked Xander, and not just the tall dark and handsome parts. Andrew liked that Xander would spill his heart to a complete stranger, and care enough to listen while the stranger did the same. He liked that Xander didn't mock him for drinking coke in a bar. And even though Andrew didn't completely agree, he especially liked that Xander had just called Warren a bastard. "I don't know what I'm gonna do now," Andrew admitted, "I need to leave town... but I don't know where to go."

"Wow," Xander said in awe, "I mean, I know y'said he'd be pissed when he foun' out you'd left, but... wow." Xander shook his head, "I guess I should prob'ly get outta town too... At least fer a while," he shrugged. Understandably, Anya wouldn't be happy with him, and even if *she* didn't reap vengeance on him Xander was quite sure that she could find someone who would.

"We... could..." Andrew hesitated, "get out of town together...?"

Xander threw his arms in the air, "We could!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide with excitement, "That's th' best idea *ever*." Xander lowered his arms and swayed slightly in his chair.

Andrew frowned, "Xander, I think you need to go lie down-,"

"Nah..." Xander cut in, waving a hand dismissively, "I'm gonna have a...nother drink..." he looked blearily over to the bar, and then back at Andrew, "You wan' me to getchya somin'?" Andrew shook his head 'no', and Xander shrugged. He rose from his seat, wobbled, swayed precariously, and then dropped back into his chair. "Okay, okay," he admitted grudgingly, "I needa go lie down..." Xander cast another unfocused look towards the door, and then gazed hopefully back at Andrew, "I'm stayin' at the hotel next... door..." he paused mid-sentence and frowned, as if he'd forgot what he was saying.

"Do you want me to help you get to your room?" Andrew prompted.

Xander narrowed an eye, "Wha' room?"

Andrew sighed, got out of his chair, and walked around the table to where Xander was sitting. "Come on," he said, pulling gently on Xander's arm, "I'll help you get to your hotel." Xander rose reluctantly from his seat, and leaned heavily on Andrew for support. "Okay," Andrew said in the most enthusiastic voice he could muster, "Now towards the door..." They shuffled out of the bar together. Xander continued swaying, and Andrew bent forward under his weight, almost dragging him across the floor. 

Outside it was cool, having rained earlier, and Xander seemed able to gather himself together a bit. "It's room 26," he mumbled, and with Xander still leaning against Andrew but walking more on his own, the two men managed to find their way to the room. 

They stood silently in front of the door for a moment, until Andrew cleared his throat, "Do you have the key?" he prompted.

Xander gazed down at Andrew uncertainly, trying to focus, "Um," he said, "key... key... key..." Andrew raised his eyebrows, waiting. "S'in my pocket," Xander finally offered.

Stepping in front, Andrew put Xander's arms over his shoulders to prop him up. "Which pocket?" he asked uncertainly. 

"Uh..." Xander narrowed his eyes, thinking, "The one with the key init?" 

Andrew sighed testily, and delved into Xander's jacket pockets. The left was empty, but dipping into the pocket on the right, Andrew found the key nestled next to Xander's wallet, and extracted it. Xander swayed, his knees buckled and he and slumped forward heavily onto Andrew, pushing him back against the door. Andrew made a surprised noise that came out muffled, as Xander's head had lolled forward and covered his mouth. "Xander?" Andrew asked, "...Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" Xander readjusted his footing, and raised his head, resting his forehead against Andrew's so they were eye to eye.

Andrew swallowed hard. From this close, he could see every nuance of colour in Xander's eyes. Black and deepest brown flecked with a burnt gold like leaves in the fall. Andrew let himself glance down at Xander's mouth, lips parted slightly, only inches away from his own. He'd been this close to Warren once, and he'd been afraid. Jonathan was out, and he and Warren were alone. They'd got talking about Katrina's death somehow- that they'd got away with it. Andrew let slip that maybe they shouldn't have got away with it, and Warren had snapped, shouting and pushing him up against the wall. Andrew had looked into Warren's eyes then, and they'd appeared almost devoid of colour- No, Andrew thought, Devoid of love. It was then, staring into Warren's eyes and seeing the truth, that Andrew had decided to leave.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight?" Xander asked. Andrew whipped his eyes away back up to Xander's eyes. "'Cause if you don', you c'n stay here," Xander wobbled slightly, and took one of his arms off Andrew's shoulder. He reached down and took Andrew's hand, fumbled the key out of his grip and into the lock, and then turned the door knob. Behind their combined weight, the door sprang open, and Andrew staggered back into the hotel room, Xander still partially draped over his shoulders. The room was small, and in a few steps they were beside the bed, Andrew's legs almost shaking from the strain of holding the other man upright. Andrew heard a click, and looking back over Xander's shoulder, he saw that the door had sprung closed and locked itself. Andrew glanced at Xander again, and found that his eyes were closed and his head slumped forward again, apparently asleep. Andrew sighed, and attempted to shuffle Xander off his shoulder's and onto the bed. But as Andrew moved, Xander stirred again and opened his eyes, "Thank you," he offered sadly.

Andrew shrugged, "It's okay," he said.

"No," Xander insisted sleepily, "You're a good guy, you shouldn' have to deal with my mistakes..."

Andrew felt sick, "I'm not a good guy," he said softly.

Xander shook his head, "You didn' deserve what... what..." he frowned, "What was'is name, anyway?"

"Warren," Andrew said. That name, that used to taste so sweet on his tongue, now passed over his lips like a poison. He wondered at how quickly and completely things could change.

"Warren," Xander repeated, a look of resentment flickering across his face, "Warren's a bastard."

Andrew looked away from Xander's eyes, staring instead at the door closed behind them. "Maybe," Andrew agreed, "But I deserve a bastard."

Xander studied Andrew, wearing a puzzled expression, "How could *you* deserve a jerk like that?" he asked, "You're good, Andrew, I know it." 

Andrew looked back up into Xander's eyes, his heart aching, "You don't know me," he said shakily, "And I don't deserve to be happy."

Xander shook his head dismissively, "Everyone deserves to be happy," he said quietly, and then wrinkled his nose, "He *never* even kissed you?" Andrew looked away again, embarassed. "If I were Warren..." Xander mused. 

Tentatively, Andrew met Xander's eyes again, If you were Warren, what? he thought, pouting. 

Xander's gaze dropped to Andrew's pout, "If I were Warren... I... would have..."

A noise came from a neighboring room, and Andrew swiveled his head to the distraction. When he turned back, Xander's eyes were closed and his head was slumped to the side again. "You would have what?" Andrew whined quietly. Suddenly, Xander's weight shifted and Andrew lost his balance, toppling back onto the bed, with Xander half on top of him. Turning his head, Andrew found that Xander was undisturbed by the fall- his eyes were still closed. Andrew sighed. He had, once, fantasized about being in bed with Xander Harris. Needless to say, the fantasy had been nothing like this. Of course, this wasn't all that bad. Pleasantly trapped in the other man's arms, Andrew listened to Xander's heart beat. It was an oddly soothing sound, and coupled with Xander's breath, even and warm on the top of his head, Andrew was overcome with a sense of security. He knew that this wouldn't last. That just like Warren, this was a lie. Not a malicious lie, but a lie nonetheless. When Xander woke up, what he remembered, he'd want to forget or deny. Not that anything happened, Andrew thought. Andrew wondered if Xander would remember thinking that the two of them leaving town together was the best idea *ever*. Xander shifted on the bed, pulling the other man closer in his sleep, Andrew's head coming to rest on his chest. The morning would no doubt be uncomfortable, but *this*, right now, was comfortable. Andrew wanted to believe that Xander was right about everyone deserving to be happy. So for now, Andrew let himself steal a moment of comfortable happiness. Turning his head to the side, Andrew smiled and lay his ear flat over Xander's heart, letting the steady even rhythm of its beating lull him to sleep.

The end

To be continued...


	3. The Test

Title: The Test (Part three continued from Sleeping Together)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: How will Xander react to waking up in bed with Andrew?

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon.

Notes: Alternate ending to "Hell's Bells". After Xander walks out on his wedding he does not come back. As far as we know, the old man really was Xander from the future.

*****************************

It was morning, and Xander began waking in increments. He was first conscious of his legs, bent at the knees and hanging over the edge of the bed. Bed...? he thought, Right, motel room beside the bar... Xander soon became aware of an extra set of legs, loosely tangled with his. The extra set of legs was attached to a body, which was encircled by Xander's arms. Xander swallowed and cracked an eye open to peer at the body beside him on the bed. Andrew was staring back at him, eyes narrowed uncertainly. Xander yelped in surprise, and leapt off the bed away from the other man. 

"Sorry," Andrew whined, "I wasn't sure if you were awake yet." Watching Xander carefully, Andrew drew himself up to sit cross-legged on the bed, "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, "You were pretty drunk last night."

Xander frowned, "Thanks, I remember," he snarked. Andrew pouted, and Xander sighed, "Sorry for snapping," he offered, "I'm just a little..." Xander trailed off, unable to find the words for exactly what he was.

Andrew cocked his head to the side, "Weirded out by waking up with your arms around me?" he ventured.

"Yeah," Xander agreed, nodding his head, "Pretty much." He raised a hand apologetically, "No offense," he offered.

"None taken," Andrew shrugged. "Don't worry," he added, "Nothing happened."

Xander frowned, "Of course nothing happened," he said slowly, "Why would something have happened?"

Andrew quirked an eyebrow, "Well, you were pretty drunk." 

Xander put his hands on his hips, "I may have been *pretty drunk*," he retorted, "But I also happen to be *pretty straight*."

Andrew looked down and picked at a piece of fluff on his pant leg, "Sure," he said.

"Whoa," Xander shook his hands in the air defensively, "What's *that* supposed to mean?"

"Oh... nothing," Andrew said, looking back up at Xander innocently.

Xander narrowed his eyes, "What?" he demanded.

Andrew sighed in defeat, "Just something you said about Warren kinda made me wonder," he shrugged.

"What, because I said he was a bastard for using you?" Xander asked incredulously, "That makes me concerned, not gay."

"Not that," Andrew retorted, "You said that if you were Warren, you would have kissed me." Andrew fidgeted guiltily, It's not really a lie, he thought, That's what he would have said... if he hadn't passed out.

"I never said that," Xander insisted, shaking his head slowly. If he pressed himself, Xander could vaguely remember *wanting* to kiss Andrew, but he was certain that he wouldn't have voiced the desire.

"Yes you did," Andrew said adamantly. Xander pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. Andrew sighed, "Well you would have," he gave in, "But you passed out before you could."

Xander nodded, "Right, sorry. I forgot that you know me so well that you can read my mind," he said sarcastically.

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest petulantly, "I know you better than you think I do, Xander Harris."

Hesitating, Xander cocked his head to the side, "How do you know my last name?" he asked.

"Oh, uh..." Andrew gulped, "You told me last night."

After a moment, Xander shrugged, apparently convinced. He sighed and sat down on the floor, "Well if you know me so well," he said, looking up at Andrew, "Then you'll know that I was completely in love with Anya and walking out on that wedding was the biggest mistake of my life."

Andrew cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "Then why did you do it?"

"Because," Xander sighed in exasperation, "If I married her we wouldn't have been happy."

Andrew shrugged, "If marrying her would've ultimately made both of you unhappy, then I don't think that leaving was such a bad idea."

Xander closed his eyes, "But I'm in love with her," he insisted.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked. Xander opened his eyes to peer back up at Andrew. "It's obvious that you love her," Andrew went on, "Maybe you're just not *in* love with her." Xander frowned and shook his head uncertainly. Sighing, Andrew repositioned himself so that he was lying on his stomach on the bed with his head propped up in his hands, "Have you thought about *why* you wouldn't be happy if you and Anya got married?" he asked.

Taking a breath, Xander shuffled over to lean back against the wall. He had thought about it- frequently and at length, and not only after he'd had the visit from his future self. It was a nagging question at the back of his head that Xander couldn't seem to answer. He looked up at Andrew questioningly, Maybe he's on to something, Xander thought to himself reluctantly, Maybe I wouldn't be happy if I married Anya because I'm-, he shook his head, "No," he said firmly, "I'm not gay. And I didn't want to kiss you." They were both silent for a moment, Andrew taken aback, and Xander deep in thought, massaging his temples. At length, he let out a strangled noise and looked back up at Andrew, who was waiting curiously, "How can you be so sure that you're gay?" he demanded, "You've never even kissed another guy."

Andrew met Xander's stare evenly, "You've never kissed another guy either," he said, "How can you be so sure you're *not* gay?"

Xander opened his mouth to speak, paused, and closed it again. Andrew had a point. "Andrew?" Xander asked hesitantly. Andrew cocked his head to the side, waiting. Xander sighed, trying not to think about what he was going to ask next, "I think we should conduct a little test."

"What kind of test?" Andrew asked suspiciously.

"Well," Xander said, setting himself up onto his knees, "It would be relatively simple." He crawled forward until he was positioned in front of Andrew, and sat back down so that their heads were level.

Andrew gulped, "Xander," he asked anxiously, "What are you gonna-," But before he could finish his question, Xander had ducked forward and pressed their mouths together. It was short and sweet, simply a chaste meeting of lips, tentative and fleeting. Still, as Xander broke the contact and pulled back, Andrew was left breathless. Thank god Warren never kissed me, he thought, If he had, I could never have left.

Sitting back, Xander opened his eyes to peer at the other man. Andrew was flushed, and somehow he looked almost content. Xander could still feel a pleasant tingle where his lips had touched Andrew's, and it left him entirely unsure how he should feel about what had just happened. Part of him felt uncomfortable about having kissed a man. Part of him felt bad for having taken advantage of Andrew. Part of him felt guilty for kissing someone other than Anya, regardless of gender. The rest of him had abandoned feelings and was urging Xander to get back up on the bed with the other man and-

"So?" Andrew asked, interrupting Xander's thoughts.

"So?" Xander repeated, pulling himself back to his senses, "Still sure you're gay?"

Andrew nodded, "Yeah," he confirmed, "But then I was sure before." He cocked his head to the side and tried not to think about how much he wanted Xander to kiss him again. 

"How did you know?" Xander asked curiously.

"Well... falling in love with a man was a pretty good indication," Andrew shrugged dismissively, "So what about you?" he asked hopefully, "Still sure you're straight?" 

Xander looked down at the floor. He wasn't really sure about anything any more. "I'm kinda hungry," he said, and looked back up at Andrew, "You wanna go get some breakfast?"

Andrew frowned, he couldn't help but be disappointed that after the kiss Xander hadn't proclaimed himself gay, leapt onto the bed, and had his way with him. Andrew could work enough magic to summon demons, but he conceded that he couldn't turn a straight man gay. Xander had just been drunk, and Andrew had just been imagining things- seeing and hearing what he wanted-

"And, no," Xander said, cutting off Andrew's train of thought, and pulling himself up off the floor.

Crawling off the bed, Andrew crossed his arms over his chest, "No what?" he asked curiously.

Xander turned and headed for the door, "No, I'm not still sure that I'm straight."

Andrew tripped over his own feet, and landed face first on the floor. As the room went fuzzy and then dark around him, the last thing that Andrew saw was Xander kneeling down beside him, his lips drawn into a thin worried frown. In the split second before he lost consciousness, Andrew's heart felt warm and safe- like someone was giving it a long overdue hug- and he decided that when he came to, he'd tell Xander *everything*.

The end

To be continued...


	4. The Visitor

Title: The Visitor (Part four continued from The Test)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Xander finds out the truth about Andrew.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon. And yes, there really is a town in Alberta called Vulcan.

Notes: Alternate ending to "Hell's Bells". After Xander walks out on his wedding he does not come back. As far as we know, the old man really was Xander from the future.

*****************************

Xander settled down quickly on the floor next to the unconscious Andrew. He hesitated only for a moment before turning the man onto his back and cradling him in his arms. Andrew had fallen almost flat on his face. His nose was bloody, and there was a good sized bump forming in the center of his forehead, and Xander pulled the sleeve of his tux into his hand and dabbed most of the blood off of Andrew's face, So much for getting my deposit back for the suit, he thought. Andrew was still and heavy like a sleeping baby in Xander's arms, and as Xander studied his face, he couldn't help but think that Andrew looked a little sad as well. Xander rolled his now bloody sleeve up, and ran his fingers tentatively over the swelling on the other man's head. More than the size of the bump, Xander was taken simply by the softness of Andrew's skin. Unable to restrain his curiosity Xander let his fingertips play over the rest of the man's face, marveling at how close his cheekbones were to the skin, almost sharp in contrast to the inviting plump of his lips. Inviting indeed, Xander thought to himself, remembering in Technicolor detail the sensation of pressing a kiss against those lips. Poor guy, Xander thought, permitting his fingers to continue their tentative exploration of the texture of Andrew's skin, He loved that Warren guy so much, and the jerk never even kissed him... what was he, blind? Xander ran a finger over Andrew's lips again, And now Andrew's so scared of him that he's gotta get out town-, Xander's thought stopped short. He had a sudden, forceful memory of telling Andrew that the two of them getting out of town together was the best idea *ever*. Mental note, Xander thought, Never drink again. He looked down at the hand which was caressing Andrew's face and was painfully aware of how bare his ring finger looked. Guiltily, Xander removed his hand from Andrew's face, and moments later his eyes fluttered open. Xander smiled, "Hey," he said softly, "Lost you there for a minute."

Andrew was aware of the beating of Xander's heart, somewhere very close to his own. It was a steady, sure noise, and Andrew let it pull him back into consciousness. Slowly, the room around him came back into focus, and Andrew frowned groggily, "Ow," he said, "What happened?"

"You fell over," Xander explained, slowly pulling Andrew upright, "You hit your head pretty hard- but you were only out for a minute."

Andrew gingerly poked at his nose, and then feeling his forehead, his eyes opened wide, "Oh my god," he exclaimed, aiming a worried look at Xander, "Do I look like a Klingon?"

Xander chuckled and patted Andrew on the shoulder reassuringly, "Maybe from The Original Series," he said, "It's really not that bad." Andrew frowned, but seemed adequately reassured. Xander sighed, relieved that Andrew wasn't seriously hurt, and then frowned at himself for being such a softy. Give it up, Xander. Whatever the reason you care about this guy, he thought, You both have to get out of town for a while, Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to stick together... Xander sighed, "Hey, Andrew," he started, "I remember you mentioning something about us getting out the town together... and me saying it was the best idea *ever*-,"

Andrew cut in, "It's okay," he said, "You were drunk." He shrugged dismissively, "Don't worry, I wasn't gonna hold you to it."

"Well, actually, I was thinking," Xander said, "I really do need some time away to figure everything out." Andrew looked up at him hopefully, and Xander went on, "And it would be kinda nice to have some company."

"Really?" Andrew asked, instantly forgetting his decision to confess Warren, Jonathan, and his sins to Xander. He could rationalize it if he tried; Xander had enough on his plate already, the last thing he needed was something else to worry about. So really, Andrew thought, I'd be doing Xander a favor by not telling him the truth. 

Xander nodded resolutely, "Really," he said, and pulled himself up off the floor. "Now can we go get some breakfast?" he asked, "I'm starving." Xander extended a hand to Andrew and helped him to his feet. Suddenly upright and still woozy from his fall, Andrew's legs wobbled and gave way beneath him. Reaching out for something in an attempt to steady himself Andrew's hands latched onto Xander's lapels, and as he fell backwards (Luckily onto the bed, and not the floor again) the other man was dragged down on top of him. Xander vaguely remembered having been in the very same position the night before. But this time he wasn't drunk. His mind- and his vision- clear, Xander gazed down at the man beneath him. Try as he might, he couldn't deny that Andrew was beautiful. Looking past the perfectly pale skin and the bewitchingly grey-green eyes, Xander saw a fusion of innocence and benevolence that was entirely intoxicating. He couldn't help but stare.

Andrew gave a shy smile. Being this close to Xander again was serving only to make him more lightheaded, and the way that the other man was staring at him... "Sorry," Andrew offered, breaking the silence between them, and after clearing his throat Xander carefully pulled them both back to their feet. "I don't usually fall down this much," Andrew added apologetically.

Xander shrugged, "Don't worry about it," he said, and looked down at the floor awkwardly, "You feel okay to get some breakfast now? Food might help with that whole lightheadedness bit."

"Yeah sure," Andrew nodded happily, "I could go for some-," he was cut off by a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Andrew volunteered, raising a hand, and strode over to the door. Curiously, he peeked through the peep-hole. What he saw made his heart constrict in fear, "Ohmigod," he whispered, "It's Warren."

Xander looked at the door cautiously, "Warren?" he whispered back, "Here?"

Andrew nodded nervously, "Just be quiet and maybe he'll go away..."

There was another knock on the door, although this time it sounded more like a kick than a knock, "Andrew!" came the slightly muffled voice from the other side of the door, "I know you're in there!" Andrew cringed and backed away from the door. Xander crossed the room to stand beside him, placing a hand on Andrew's shoulder reassuringly. "Andrew!" Warren screamed again, "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you'd gone!" There was another loud slam against the door, "I should have known you'd go running off to one of the slayer's pets!" another slam, "I'll kill you!"

Xander narrowed his eyes, Wait a minute, he thought, Slayer's pets?. Something clicked into place in his mind, "...Warren? As in Warren and Jonathan and the other guy?" he demanded, removing his hand from Andrew's shoulder and turning to stare at the young man in disbelief. "You're the other guy- you're Tucker's brother," he hissed.

Andrew's lower lip quivered, "I'm sorry," he begged, "I wanted to tell you, but-,"

"You killed that girl," Xander said.

"No," Andrew shook his head, "Warren did, and- and it was an accident-,"

Xander shook his head, "You tried to pin it on Buffy." In the background, Warren was still slamming against the door, and Andrew glanced towards it apprehensively. "You were right," Xander said, his face showing hurt and disgust, "You do deserve a bastard." 

Andrew bit his quivering lip and a single tear rolled from his eye and down his cheek. He'd expected Xander to be angry, furious even, when he found out the truth. He hadn't been prepared for hurt and disgust. "I'm s-sorry," he begged again.

Xander took a deep breath, Don't feel sorry for him, he commanded himself, and glanced towards the door, which sounded as if it were about to break, and then back at Andrew. Xander looked into Andrew's eyes, wide and pleading, and saw still the goodness he'd observed in them earlier. If the eyes are a window to the soul, Xander thought, Then Andrew's a good man. Xander's eyes darted back and forth between Andrew's pleading eyes and the shaking door, when suddenly caught sight of a chair standing against the wall by the door. Inspiration struck and Xander let his instincts take over. Without hesitating he marched over to the door, unlocked and opened it, lifted the chair up over his head, and brought it down onto Warren's. Andrew gasped as Warren wobbled and collapsed onto the ground, a look of fleeting surprise on his face as he lost consciousness. Xander hooked his arms under Warren's shoulders, dragged him into the room and deposited him unceremoniously on the floor. "Come on," he called to Andrew, "Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Andrew stood motionless, gaping at Warren's still form on the floor. Xander rolled his eyes, grabbed Andrew by the hand and led him away hurriedly.

"Are you taking me to the police station?" Andrew asked flatly, following Xander blindly.

Xander shook his head and still holding tightly to Andrew's hand, continued to pull the other man along behind him, "No," he said, "I'm taking you to the bus depot."

"But-," Andrew started.

Xander stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Andrew, pointing a finger at him reprimandingly, "Look, Andrew," he warned, "For some reason I've decided to abandon my sanity and help you out here," he narrowed his eyes to stress the seriousness of the matter, "So it would be in your best interest to *not* argue with me, okay?"

Andrew nodded, and Xander lowered his finger and set off again, still pulling Andrew along by the hand.

*****

A short, quick walk later Xander and Andrew arrived at the bus depot. They stood in an awkward silence in the middle of the throngs of people coming and going, both only vaguely aware that Xander was still holding tightly onto Andrew's hand. "So I guess you've changed your mind about coming with me?" Andrew ventured.

Xander nodded, "I think it would be better if we went our separate ways now," he said.

Andrew glanced away, and then back to Xander again, "Will you..." he hesitated, "Will you tell Buffy that I'm sorry?" Xander nodded. "I'm sorry to you too, Xander," Andrew added sadly.

Shaking his head, Xander pulled Andrew into a hug. It was unexpected, warm and comfortable- and over much too quick. Xander took a breath, "Look, Andrew," he said, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Andrew nodded dismissively, "I guess I should get going," he said, and then frowned, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"I think the most important thing right now is getting out of here quickly," Xander explained, ushering Andrew to the nearest ticket booth, "So just buy a ticket on the next outbound bus, and wherever it goes, then that's where you're supposed to go."

"Thank you," Andrew offered, and looked up at Xander again pleadingly, "Are you sure you won't come with me?"

Xander smiled, "If Mr. Spock himself transported into the bus depot and ran over to tell me that it was imperative that I go with you..." he shrugged, "Then I might consider it."

Andrew nodded, disappointed, but understanding, and turned to the woman waiting behind the counter of the ticket booth. "I'd like a ticket on the next outbound bus please," he asked.

The clerk offered a patient smile, "To what destination?" she inquired.

"It doesn't matter," Andrew said, "Just whatever's leaving right away."

"Okay," the clerk quirked an eyebrow, and turned away briefly to consult her computer, "There's a seat available on the 420 to Alberta, it leaves in five minutes."

"Alberta?" Andrew asked, "Like, as in... Canada?"

The clerk nodded, "Yes sir," she confirmed.

Andrew shrugged, "Okay," he said, "I'll take it."

"Okay," the clerk nodded and turned away again to consult her computer, "So one ticket on the 420... final destination: Vulcan, Alberta."

The two men exchanged a look. *Vulcan*, Alberta. It was a sign. Xander raised a hand and waved at the clerk to attract her attention, "Excuse me, miss?" he asked, "I think you'd better make that two tickets."

The end

To be continued...


	5. Leaving Town

Title: Leaving Town (Part five continued from The Visitor)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The boys are on their way to Canada.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon. And yes, there really is a town in Alberta called Vulcan.

Notes: Alternate ending to "Hell's Bells". After Xander walks out on his wedding he does not come back. As far as we know, the old man really was Xander from the future.

*****************************

Xander was just a little bit in shock. 

He was sitting on a bus, in the aisle seat, next to Andrew (an ex-bad guy, who's history Xander didn't even want to start thinking about), on his way to Canada. ~Xander?~ he thought to himself, ~*Why* are you doing this?~ He drummed his fingers on his knees and stared fixedly at the back of the seat in front of him, ~You should be at home right now, begging Anya to forgive you for walking out on her, and praying that she'll take you back~, Xander shook his head, ~Not sitting on a bus running away to some random city in Canada,~ Glancing quickly over at Andrew, who was watching cars pass by the window in a blur, Xander took a breath to calm himself, ~Okay,~ he thought, ~You had to leave Anya for the sake of your future happiness.~ Hesitantly, Xander looked back over at Andrew, ~And what about getting on the bus with *him*?~ he wondered, ~Was that for the sake of your future happiness too?~ Andrew had his hands and his face pressed against the window like a child, and his shoulders were tensed with what Xander assumed was excitement or anticipation. 

Andrew swiveled around, "Xander, did you see that truck?" he asked, his eyes wide with excitement, "It was *huge*!" He beamed at Xander, and then turned his attention back to the window. 

Xander smiled to himself. Seeing Andrew happy made him happy. Xander gave a mental shrug, ~I'm sure my future happiness doesn't balance solely on Andrew,~ he thought, ~But he seems to have a lot to do with my present happiness...~ Xander looked around the bus, at all the passengers. Some were talking, others were sitting quietly. There was a woman sitting in front of Andrew who seemed to be involved in several different conversations at once. Xander wondered idly which passengers were coming or going; who had something waiting for them, and who had left something behind. He glanced down at his naked ring finger and then back up at Andrew, suddenly wondering if any of his fellow passengers were leaving one thing behind for the possibility of something better- ~No. Not better,~ Xander corrected himself, ~Just... different.~

Turning away from the window again, Andrew frowned at Xander thoughtfully, "You're awfully quiet," he observed.

"I'm thinking," Xander shrugged dismissively.

"What about?" Andrew prompted.

Xander paused uncertainly, "My future happiness," he offered. Andrew raised his eyebrows expectantly and, grudgingly, Xander went on, "I'm trying to figure out why I got on this bus with you."

"Because it's going to *Vulcan*," Andrew exclaimed, "You had to come! It was a sign! A sci-fi sign!"

"Shh," Xander hissed half heartedly, "keep your voice down, people are staring." 

Andrew pouted and cocked his head to the side, "So you don't wanna talk about it?" he ventured. 

Xander offered a small smile, and shook his head, "Nah," he said, "I'm okay, and I'd hate to keep you from your scenery watching. It looked like you were having fun."

"I was," Andrew admitted shyly, "I'm just so excited... I've never been out of Sunnydale before."

"Never?" Xander gaped. Andrew nodded in confirmation. "Wow," Xander said, genuinely amazed, "You poor man."

Andrew waved a hand dismissively, "But now I'm going to *Vulcan*," he said reverently, giving Xander a warm smile, "And it's all thanks to you."

~Yeah, way to go, Xan,~ Xander thought, ~Thanks to you Canada's ex-super-villain-wannabe population has just gone up by one.~

"...What do you think Vulcan's like?" Andrew asked thoughtfully, "I bet it's Trekie friendly."

Xander chuckled despite himself, "I don't know," he admitted, "I didn't even know the place existed until today." He patted Andrew on the shoulder, "Try not to get your hopes up too high," he suggested, "I'd hate to see you disappointed."

Andrew shook his head emphatically, "I'm leaving Sunnydale and putting my evil past behind me," he said with a self-satisfied nod, "This is like a new beginning for me. I have no idea what to expect, so there's no way that I could be disappointed."

As Andrew turned back to gaze out the window contentedly, Xander smiled to himself. He wondered idly what Andrew planned to do with his new beginning in Vulcan. And then, with more intent, Xander wondered what *he* was planning on doing in Vulcan. He leaned back in his seat, deep in thought, and joined Andrew watching the world zip by on the other side of the window.

*****

Their first day of travel had passed quickly, in a combination of relaxed conversation, and comfortable silence. They'd checked their tickets and found that they'd be on the road for four solid days, save for a break somewhere in the middle by means of a two hour layover in Seattle. It would be a very long trip. Xander had given up worrying about what he was going to do when they got there, and had taken up worrying about he was going to do *until* they got there.

As the sun went down Andrew had relinquished the window seat to Xander, in exchange for the use of his shoulder as a pillow. Xander wasn't feeling particularly sleepy, and had agreed easily. 

As Andrew's head hit Xander's shoulder, his eyes drooped shut, and he was sound asleep in a matter of seconds. Xander looked down at the sleeping man fondly for a moment, before being struck by a profound sense of guilt. ~You just left Anya at the alter,~ he reprimanded himself, ~You shouldn't looking fondly at anyone right now- especially not Andrew!~ Xander's eyes dropped down to Andrew's face again- eyes pressed shut, and lips drawn into a small peaceful smile, ~...Oh give it up, Xan,~ he thought, ~You're fond of him whether you *should* be or not.~ Xander remembered kissing those lips, and reverently touching every inch of Andrew's face. Xander remembered admitting to Andrew that he was no longer sure that he was straight... and then he remembered asking Anya to spend the rest of her life with him, and meaning it. ...And then he felt very confused. ~Why can't my life just be simple for once?~ he thought sadly. 

"You two look so sweet," the hushed voice came from a middle aged woman, leaning back over the seat directly in front of Xander. It was the woman that Xander had noticed carrying on several conversations at once. He wondered exactly how long she'd been sitting there watching him, and prayed that she couldn't read minds. "How long have you boys been together?" she whispered.

"We're not together," Xander insisted quietly.

The woman winked at him, "Sure honey," she said, "How long have you been friends then?"

Xander frowned, "Um," he whispered, "We just met last night."

"Really?" the woman asked, eyes wide in surprise, "But you look so... comfortable together." Still fast asleep, Andrew let out a long sigh. His breath puffed warm against Xander's neck, distracting him from the woman's friendly interrogation. Xander looked down at Andrew, remembering once again the silken texture of Andrew's skin against his fingertips. Something tightened in Xander's chest, the physical manifestation of wanting, and he became very aware of how every part of him that wasn't touching Andrew felt somehow cheated. Still watching, the woman cooed softly, "Aw, now I knew you were pulling my leg." Xander looked back up at the woman quizzically. She winked again, "I bet you've been together for years- the way you looked at him..." she shrugged, "Sometimes you can just tell when a person's in love." Cocking her head to the side, she smiled sweetly, and turned around, settling back into her seat and out of sight.

~Sometimes you can just tell when a person's in love,~ Xander mimicked the woman's voice in his head, shaking his head ever so slightly, ~I'm nowhere *near* in love.~ Andrew shifted in his seat, curling closer to Xander and turning slightly so that his chest lay up against the other man's arm. Through fabric and skin and muscle, Xander could feel Andrew's heart beating. The rhythm was fast for a moment, as Andrew moved, but it soon settled back into a steady even beat. It echoed through Xander's body, calming and grounding him, and he wondered at how something so simple could make him feel so... ~Okay,~ Xander conceded, ~Maybe I'm a little nearer than I want to admit.~

Looking out the window to quiet his thoughts for a while, Xander watched a line of cars whip past. In the darkness the headlights looked almost like shooting stars, and for a moment, he considered making a wish. Andrew sighed again in his sleep, sending another warm puff of air against Xander's neck. Xander closed his eyes complacently, tuning out the sounds of the passengers and the bus, and forgetting the shooting star cars. 

It would be pointless to wish for something that was already sitting right beside you.

The end

To be continued...


	6. Pancakes in Seattle

Title: Pancakes in Seattle (Part six continued from Leaving Town)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The boys arrive in Seattle, and finally get to have some breakfast.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon. And yes, there really is a town in Alberta called Vulcan.

Notes: Alternate ending to "Hell's Bells". After Xander walks out on his wedding he does not come back. As far as we know, the old man really was Xander from the future.

*****************************

"How can you say that?" Andrew demanded, his face twisted in a reproachful sneer.

Xander held up his hands defensively, "Hey, calm down," he pleaded quietly.

"Calm down?" Andrew asked, "Calm down!?" He shook his head and heaved a mighty sigh, "Xander, you can't tell me that you loved Episode One and then expect me to stay calm!"

"I never said I loved it," Xander insisted, rolling his eyes, "All I said was that I didn't think it was *that* bad."

Andrew narrowed his eyes and frowned earnestly at Xander, "And you call yourself a Star Wars fan."

Xander sighed. The second day of travel hadn't gone nearly as smoothly as the first. Relaxed conversation had been replaced with irritated bickering, and comfortable silence with the escalating unease that comes with having been on a bus for two solid days. As the day had passed, Xander had resurrected his doubts over his decision to board the bus with Andrew. However, when the second night had come and Andrew laid claim to Xander's shoulder again, those doubts had slipped away. When Andrew woke in the morning- a picture of quiet innocence, yawning and stretching in his seat- Xander had watched him covertly, his heart aching at the thought of ever being without the other man. But as the morning wore on, tensions rose, and all Xander had to remind him of the peace and quiet comfort of the night was a crick in his neck and a head-shaped indent in his shoulder. He was tired of being on the bus, and tired of arguing. And knowing that they weren't even half way through their trip, Xander feared that soon he'd been tired of Andrew as well. "Can we *not* talk about this anymore?" Xander asked irritatedly.

Andrew crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, petulantly, like a child, "I'm hungry," he whined. The bus was outfitted with a small snack trolley, and the two men had been feeding themselves off of it. But you can only last so long on Kit Kats and Coke, and Andrew was starting to almost buzz with unused energy.

"We'll be in Seattle soon," Xander said, "Then we've got a few hours off of the bus- we can get some real food."

"Mmm," Andrew nodded, "Real food." He smiled at Xander conspiratorially, "I could *so* go for a burger..."

Xander grimaced, "A burger?" he asked incredulously, and glanced at his watch, "Andrew, it's eight thirty in the morning."

Andrew pouted, "So?" he retorted.

"So," Xander said, "We can't have *burgers* for breakfast."

"Well *we* don't have to," Andrew snapped, "When we get to Seattle, *I'm* going to find a burger place," he narrowed his eyes, "If you don't want one, you can eat somewhere else."

"Fine," Xander snapped, "You're annoying the hell out of me anyway."

Taken aback, Andrew gasped, and then settled back in his seat scowling quietly, "Fine," he agreed, aiming his scowl angrily at the seat back in front of him.

Xander rolled his eyes and sighed silently to himself, ~So you're gonna have to eat breakfast all alone,~ he shrugged, ~Big deal.~ Xander glanced back over at Andrew, who was working hard at maintaining his angry pout, and shook his head. Xander didn't want to eat breakfast alone. More importantly, he didn't want to eat breakfast without *Andrew*... even if he was annoying the hell out of him. Xander sighed, catching Andrew's attention, "It's just... I thought it might be nice to have pancakes," he said, "I've been craving pancakes since that morning in the hotel..." Xander paused and sighed dramatically, "But we never got to go for breakfast."

Still staring ahead, Andrew's scowl softened momentarily, but then hardened again as he turned to Xander, "I didn't mean to fall down," he retorted.

"Oh, no," Xander said, raising his hands defensively, "I know..." he shrugged, "Just like you didn't *mean* for Warren to ambush us at the hotel..."

Andrew wrinkled his nose. Thanks to the excitement of traveling, and all the arguing, he'd almost forgotten the scene in the hotel room- Xander coming to his rescue, and knocking Warren out with a chair. He probably owed Xander his life, and yet he was bickering about what to have for breakfast. Andrew gave a sideways, guilty half-frown, "...I guess pancakes would be okay..." he said.

Xander suppressed a triumphant smile. "Are you sure?" he asked with mock concern, "'Cause we don't have to eat together..." Xander frowned slightly, "I mean, it's not like you... owe me, or anything..." Xander waited, feeling only moderately guilty at his attempt to manipulate his traveling companion.

Andrew sighed, "No, it's okay," he gave in, "I don't wanna eat by myself anyway... so wherever you want to go is okay."

"Good," Xander smiled, "\I didn't want to eat by myself either."

They lapsed back into comfortable silence, patiently counting down the miles to Seattle.

*****

Andrew sprang from his seat seconds after the bus hissed to a stop. Their two hour layover in Seattle had finally arrived. Andrew grasped Xander by the hand dragging him out of his seat, "Come on!" he squealed, leading the other man out of the bus and onto solid ground.

Andrew relinquished Xander's hand and they both stretched. "Ahh, it's good to be standing again," Xander sighed and fiddled with his watch, "Okay, I set the alarm on my watch to go off fifteen minutes before the bus leaves."

Andrew cocked his head to the side, "So we're free until the alarm goes off?" he asked. Xander nodded in confirmation, and Andrew jumped up and down on the spot, "We're free!" he squealed, "Free! Free! Freeeee!" Xander quirked an eyebrow, and Andrew stopped bouncing, placing his hands on his hips. "Don't look at me like that," he said crossly, "I've eaten nothing but chocolate bars and soft drinks for the last two days, I'm allowed to be hyper."

"I don't care if you're hyper," Xander said calmly, "As long as you can be hyper and help me find a place to eat at the same time."

Andrew pursed his lips thoughtfully, "Yeah," he decided, "I think I can do both." Then. suddenly pointing over Xander's shoulder, Andrew squealed again, "An IHOP!" he cried excitedly, "Pancakes!"

Xander turned to where Andrew was pointing. Sure enough, across the road from the bus depot there stood an International House of Pancakes. Looking so excited he was bordering on psychotic, Andrew seized Xander by the hand again and dragged him off towards the restaurant. Xander followed willingly.

*****

Breakfast was eaten in rapt silence. With twin stacks of fluffy buttermilk pancakes, maple syrup, and fresh-squeezed orange juice in front of them, there was no room for talk.

"Pancakes truly are the food of the gods," Xander proclaimed as he polished off the last of his meal. Retiring his fork to his plate, Xander looked up at Andrew, who had also just finished eating, "I dare you to tell me a *burger* would have been better than that."

"Okay, fine," Andrew replied, licking a spot of syrup from his lips, "Pancakes are the food of the gods." He pouted, "Do you have to be right about every-," he stopped short, and his fork slipped from his hand and clattered noisily onto his empty plate. Eyes wide and bottom lip quivering, Andrew stared at a spot in the room somewhere behind Xander.

Andrew was obviously terrified, and Xander had only seen him that way once before. Xander swiveled around to where Andrew was staring, wholly expecting to see Warren crossing the restaurant to their table. But he wasn't there. Standing some ways behind them, serving another table, was a waiter. He was pale and dark haired, similar to Warren, but certainly *not* him. "Andrew, calm down, it's not-," Xander cut himself off as he turned back to Andrew- or rather to where Andrew had been moments before, where now there was only an empty seat. "Andrew?" Xander called, rising from his seat and glancing around, trying to locate his missing travel companion. Off in the corner, heading hurriedly towards the men's room, Xander caught sight of Andrew. Quickly placing a few bills on the table to cover the bill, Xander dashed off to catch up to him.

Xander reached the men's room, and pushed open the door. He could hear Andrew crying quietly, and casting a glance around the empty room, concluded that he'd locked himself into one of the stalls. "Andrew?" Xander called softly, trying the stall doors one by one. Finally encountering a locked door, Xander knocked on it, "Andrew," he called again, "Are you okay? Let me in." There was a moment of silence, and then a small click as Andrew unlocked the stall door. As the door swung open, Andrew retreated back to sit on the toilet seat, tears streaming down his cheeks. Xander joined the other man in the stall, closing and locking the door behind him. "It wasn't Warren," he started.

Andrew shook his head sadly, "I know," he said.

"You know?" Xander frowned thoughtfully, "Then why did you run away?"

Andrew stretched forward, curling his slim fingers over his knees, "I thought it was him- just for a second," he said sadly, "And- and I got scared."

Xander squatted down on the floor beside Andrew, placing a hand on the middle of his back reassuringly, "You didn't have to be scared," he said, "I wouldn't have let him hurt you."

"I know," Andrew conceded, looking up at Xander, "But... but what happens when you leave?"

Xander hesitated, he hadn't thought about that eventuality yet. Andrew was going to Vulcan for a new life- a new beginning. Xander had left to figure things out before going back to Sunnydale... but... "I'll be around for a while," Xander decided, "I won't leave until I know you're okay."

Andrew suppressed the urge to confess that he'd *never* be okay without Xander there, and merely sniffled quietly, "I was just scared that- that I'd lose this... my second chance," he said and looked up into Xander's eyes, "This means so much to me."

Xander pulled Andrew into a warm hug, stroking the young man's hair and back with a gentle hand. Pressed together like that, they felt oddly comfortable and Xander knew that if the nosy woman from the bus had been watching, she would have smiled at them knowingly. Xander pulled back, and smiled kindly at Andrew, raising a hand to smooth away a few stray tears. Feeling the perfectly soft skin of Andrew's face under his fingers again, Xander was reluctant to pull his hand away. Sensing Xander's hesitation, Andrew raised his arm and placed his hand over Xander's, holding it where it lay on his cheek. Andrew looked up through tear-wet eyelashes at Xander, and as their eyes met, both men leaned forward to meet in a kiss.

The end

To be continued...


	7. Getting Distracted

Title: Getting Distracted (Part seven continued from Pancakes in Seattle)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The boys spend some quality time in the bathroom stall.

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon. And yes, there really is a town in Alberta called Vulcan.

Notes: Alternate ending to "Hell's Bells". After Xander walks out on his wedding he does not come back. As far as we know, the old man really was Xander from the future.

*****************************

Now it was Andrew's turn to be in shock. 

He was sitting on a toilet in a stall in the men's room in an IHOP in Seattle, engaged in a gentle kiss with Xander Harris. Andrew was shocked that Xander had leaned in as he had- that their meeting of lips was mutual. Moreover, he was shocked that the kiss hadn't ended immediately, like the test kiss back in Sunnydale. This kiss lingered, pleasantly, with hands curling through hair and Xander's soft tongue licking away the salt tears that had rolled down Andrew's face to his lips. Gradually, Andrew's shock passed, and he was able to fully process what was happening. A hand at the nape of his neck, fingertips delving tentatively down past his collar. Soft murmurs and low sighs of approval making his heart beat loud in his chest. Hot full lips and a confident tongue leisurely playing against his own- Lips who's ghost Andrew knew would haunt him long after Xander had gone, spouting sighs and pleasure noises that would echo through his memory for a lonely eternity- 

Andrew pulled back abruptly, taking a shaky gasp for breath, "I- I can't do this," he stammered.

Xander gave his head a little shake to clear his thoughts, and settled back to sitting on the floor in front of Andrew. He looked up at the other man uncertainly, "You can't do what?" he asked. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but..." Xander cocked his head to the side, "But I kinda got the impression that you wanted this too."

"I did," Andrew said insistently, "I- I *do*..." he gazed at Xander longingly. 

Xander frowned, "Then what's wrong?"

"I..." Andrew fidgeted, and took another shaky breath, "I can't fall in love with you," he blurted out.

"Is that what we were doing?" Xander asked dryly.

Andrew whimpered, "That's what *I'm* doing," he said, shaking his head emphatically, "And I can't. Not again. I can't fall in love with someone who's just going to use me."

Xander frowned, "Andrew," he asked, "What are you talking about?"

"You have to go back to Sunnydale," Andrew babbled, "Maybe not right away... but your friends and your family- you'll have to go back to them." Xander waited for Andrew continue, "I *can't* go back," he said sadly, "So even- even if..." Andrew looked away, avoiding Xander's inquisitive stare, "Even if you fell in love with me too, you'd have to leave me in the end anyway."

Xander sighed, and took Andrew's hands in his, "My official reason for leaving Sunnydale with you was to figure out what I wanted," he explained, "...But the thing is, I've already figured it out." Xander rose to his knees so that his head was level with the other man's, "Andrew," he said softly, "I want *you*." Xander reached up, and with a hand under his chin, turned Andrew's head so that their eyes met again, "I do have to go back to Sunnydale eventually, but I promise that I won't leave until I can take you back with me."

Andrew looked into Xander's eyes, searching. He marveled at the colors as he had before- black and darkest brown, flecked with burnt gold like leaves in the fall. And searching still, behind the colors Andrew saw sincerity, truth, hope and promise. He smiled shyly and reached out, hands latching onto Xander's lapels to pull him slowly in for another kiss. Xander gasped in surprise and delight as their lips met again, and began exploring in a frenzy of wet tongue and blunt tooth and soft pliant lip. Andrew scooted back on the toilet, leaving room for Xander to join him on the seat, which he did eagerly. Then, pressed together and unwilling to break contact, the kiss continued to build in intensity. Raw desire burned hot between them, sparking at every place their bodies met. Andrew licked Xander's bottom lip into his mouth and teased it tenderly between his teeth, inciting a low moan of approval that grew to a pleasured growl as Andrew drew the lip past his teeth to suckle at it roughly. Then, without warning a toilet flushed loudly in a neighboring stall and Xander pulled back in surprise, his lip slipping out of Andrew's grasp with a wet pop. Both men waited, listening silently. There came the sound of a stall door opening, followed by foot steps, and then a tap running. Shortly after, there were foot steps again, and then finally the main door swinging open and shut. When the room around them was silent again, Andrew looked at Xander and giggled, "Do you think he heard us?" he whispered.

Xander chuckled, "Probably," he conceded, shaking his head in embarrassment.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more..." Andrew cocked his head to the side thoughtfully, "Less public?" he suggested.

"Where," Xander asked, raising his eyebrows, "Like a motel room?" Andrew's eyes widened, and Xander chuckled again, "Don't worry, I was joking," he said, and to Xander's surprise, Andrew pouted disappointedly. Unable to resist, Xander ducked in and caught the pout in a kiss, nuzzling Andrew's lips apart and nibbling softly at each one in turn. Andrew keened and knit his fingers through the hair at the back of Xander's head, holding him close. Finally they parted again, this time happily, and flushed and gasping for breath. "See?" Xander whispered, "I'm not going anywhere. I.Want.You."

Andrew cocked his head to the side cautiously, "Xander, why *do* you want me?" he asked.

Xander hesitated, and then thought of the nosy woman on the bus again. She'd said that he and Andrew looked comfortable together. Xander shrugged, "It has something to do with being comfortable," he explained.

"Being comfortable?" Andrew asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Xander explained, "Like... I'm comfortable kissing you even though we're sitting on a toilet in an IHOP in Seattle... and the seat is digging into my ass," he squirmed, trying to find a less awkward position on the toilet in front of Andrew.

Andrew smiled shyly, "That's sweet," he said, and raising his hand, Andrew traced a line lightly across Xander's lips. "You know," he said coyly, continuing to trace the gentle curve of Xander's mouth, "*I'd* be more comfortable if you kissed me again." Xander grinned and nipped at Andrew's finger, catching the digit between his teeth before Andrew could pull it away. Andrew let out a giggle that melted swiftly into a groan as Xander sucked the finger into his mouth, tickling the tip with his tongue. Andrew watched in rapt silence as Xander pulled back, letting the finger slip out of his mouth, grazing the sensitive underside with his teeth and leaving a small kiss at the tip, "Maybe we *should* get that motel room," he suggested breathlessly.

Xander opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a sudden, quiet beeping noise. He looked around, confused, for a moment before finally holding up his wrist and casting a reproving glare at his watch. "Damn," he hissed, "I guess we'd better head back to the bus-," but then Andrew's lips were on his again. The insistent beep of the alarm all but faded away; drowned out by the pleasure of flesh on flesh, and hearts beating wildly, and a warm slender hand sliding down Xander's chest to undo his fly. Andrew's hand slipped into Xander's pants and Xander cried out silently, his voice having been muted by the other man's mouth on his. Hips bucking up against Andrew's touch, Xander lost his balance and toppled back off of the toilet onto the floor. Andrew's hand may have been slender, but not enough to slip out of Xander's open fly as easily as it has slipped in. Consequently as Xander fell backwards, Andrew was pulled down on top of him, hand lodged firmly in Xander's pants. "Ow," Xander exclaimed in irritation as they hit the floor with a muffled thump, "I vote that we never do this in a bathroom stall again."

"Agreed," Andrew nodded emphatically, extracted his hand from Xander's pants, struggled to his feet, and sat back down on the toilet seat.

Xander grabbed hold of Andrew's knees and pulled himself up so that he was kneeling in front of the other man. "I said I never wanted to do this here *again*..." he let his hands slip up to Andrew's waist and circle around to rest hooked over the top button on his pants, "*Again* implies next time." Grinning devilishly, he tugged at the fly until it popped open, "But this time..." Xander ducked forward, his dark hair falling onto his forehead, and Andrew took his second turn that morning at being pleasantly in shock.

The end

To be continued...


	8. A New Beginning

Title: A New Beginning (Part eight continued from Getting Distracted)

Author: Whiskey Meteor

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Oops, they missed the bus. Now what are they gonna do? (Last story in the series.) 

Disclaimer: Everything BtVS belongs to Joss Whedon. And yes, there really is a town in Alberta called Vulcan.

Notes: Alternate ending to "Hell's Bells". After Xander walks out on his wedding he does not come back. As far as we know, the old man really was Xander from the future.

*****************************

Xander swallowed. 

...So did Andrew for that matter. But that was earlier in the bathroom stall in the IHOP, and this was later, standing at the space their bus had left empty some time ago. So this time, when Xander swallowed it was more of a gulp, and it was immediately followed by him smacking his forehead with the heel of his hand and swearing loudly.

Andrew stood beside Xander, wringing his hands, "What are we gonna do?" he whined, "How are we supposed to get to Vulcan without the bus?"

Groaning, Xander sunk down to sit on the curb by the empty parking space, "Lucky we didn't have any luggage, huh?" he ventured. Andrew pouted and joined Xander on the curb.

"Could we buy new tickets?" Andrew asked hopefully.

Xander shook his head, "I don't know about you, but I couldn't really afford the *first* ticket." Andrew sighed and leaned against Xander, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. "Sorry, Andrew," Xander offered, and then smiled bravely, "Try to look at the bright side," he instructed.

"Bright side?" Andrew asked doubtfully.

"Yeah," Xander assured him, "... At least this way we don't have to spend another two days on a bus."

"I thought the bus was fun," Andrew said, continuing to pout.

Xander shrugged, "It wasn't *that* bad..." he leaned over and deposited a kiss on the top of Andrew's head, "But try to remember that there aren't really any private places on a bus."

Andrew looked up at him, "What about the-,"

Xander cut him off, "I'm pretty sure that we *both* couldn't fit into the bathroom on the bus," he grinned, "Besides, we agreed there weren't going to be any more bathroom shenanigans."

Andrew bit his lip and nodded in sudden understanding, "Two days on a bus would've totally sucked," he conceded. Xander pulled himself up off the curb, and offered his hand to Andrew, helping him to his feet as well. "So what are we gonna do now?" Andrew asked.

Xander sighed. He was tired. He missed his bed, and his friends... and his tux was getting tired and wrinkly and way overdue for a wash. Xander scratched his head, "Andrew," he said hesitantly, "I know you're not gonna like this idea..." Andrew cocked his head to the side uncertainly, and Xander shrugged, "But I think we should go back to Sunnydale."

"What?" Andrew gasped, "We- we- *I* can't go back!"

Xander held up his hands defensively, "Hold on," he said, "Look, I'll call Buffy and explain what happened, and-,"

"And she'll think you've lost your mind!" Andrew hissed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Andrew, calm down," Xander placed his hands on Andrew's shoulders and smiled at him reassuringly, "She won't think I've lost my mind, and I'll make sure that it's safe for you to come home with me."

Pouting, Andrew looked up at Xander, "Promise?" he asked.

"Promise," Xander agreed, and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss onto Andrew's lips, melting the pout into a contented smile. Then, leading Andrew by the hand, Xander set off to find a phone.

*****

They'd found a pay phone in a parking lot near by. Xander fed several coins into it, dialed, and waited apprehensively. Andrew stood squeezed tightly into the phone booth beside Xander, his fingers knit between those on the other man's free hand. There was a faint click as the line was connected, and then the phone began to ring. Xander took a deep breath, suddenly unsure of exactly what he was going to say when someone answered. Before he could come up with a plan, there was another click as the ringing stopped, and someone picked up on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" It was Anya's voice. 

Xander gulped, "Anya," he squeaked.

There was a pause, during which Xander held his breath, and Andrew tightened his grip on his hand. "Xander?" Anya asked, concern evident in her tone, "Where are you? Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Xander paused, "Are you... all right?"

"All right?" Anya asked incredulously, "Xander no one knew where you were. We've been worried sick."

"Sorry," Xander offered meekly, "I left... I- I just had to get away..."

"I know," Anya said happily, "You told me everything- about how we'd never be happy, and how you left because you didn't want to hurt me, and how... how you're gay."

"Oh," Xander said, slightly taken aback, "And you're not mad that- wait," he cut himself off, "I didn't tell you all that."

"Yes you did," Anya insisted, "At the wedding. After you left."

Xander frowned, "I told you all that at the wedding... *after* I left?"

"Yes," Anya agreed, "Well, the wrinkly, fat, old, future version of you."

"Oh..." Xander closed his eyes, finally understanding, "And you're not mad?" he asked again.

Anya hesitated, "Well... I was at first, but now I understand," on the other end of the line, she nodded to herself.

Xander sighed in relief, and then frowned, "Wait, Anya, when you were mad at first..." he cringed, "You didn't hurt that poor old man, did you?"

"No," Anya scoffed, "...Okay, maybe a little." Xander gasped. "What?" Anya asked defensively, "He wasn't even from our reality."

"Does that matter?" Xander demanded weakly.

Anya sighed, "Look, he's okay," she insisted, "And anyway, what matters is that I *was* angry, but now I understand. You had to leave, it was the only way for both of us to be happy."

"Wait," Xander said, suddenly narrowing his eyes, "He... I told you I was gay?" Xander frowned, "Why didn't I tell *me* that?"

On the other end, Anya shrugged, "Maybe you thought you knew?" she ventured.

"Stupid me," Xander grumbled.

Anya cleared her throat, "So where are you now?" she prompted.

"We were going to Vulcan, but we missed the bus," Xander started, "So now we're stuck in Seattle-,"  


"Seattle?" Anya cut in, "Why were you going to Vulcan? And why do you keep saying *we*?"

Xander sighed, "There was a layover in Seattle," he explained, "And we were going to Vulcan because..." Xander trailed off, "It's kind of a long story."

"And the *we* part?" Anya asked suspiciously.

Xander cast a glance at Andrew, "I sorta met someone," he explained.

"That was quick," Anya said sourly.

"I know," Xander conceded, "but I know that you'll like him... he- he's a good guy." Xander cast another glance at Andrew before he continued, "That's sort of why I'm calling."

"What, to brag about your new boyfriend?" Anya asked irritatedly.

"No," Xander scoffed, "It's just... We want to come home now, but we're afraid that Warren-,"

"Wait, Warren?" Anya cut in, "As in Warren, Jonathan and the other guy?"

"That's the one," Xander confirmed.

"Well, he's not a problem anymore," Anya explained happily, "He got arrested- apparently he tried to break into a hotel and there was some damage... a chair got broken or something... Anyway, Jonathan came to see Buffy yesterday to tell her what happened- how Warren killed that girl- and that Jonathan and Andrew- that's the other guy..." Anya trailed off, "Wait," she said, "Andrew- the other guy- he's *your* guy, isn't he?"

Xander nodded and squeezed Andrew's hand, "Yeah," he said, "He is."

"Can you find a place to stay for a few nights?" Anya asked, "Then call me again and tell me where you are, and someone will come and pick you up."

Slowly, Xander nodded his head again, "Thanks for understanding, An," he said.

Anya smiled sadly on the other end of the line, "Can I talk to Andrew for a minute?" she asked sweetly.

Hesitantly, Xander handed the phone over to Andrew, who took it with equal hesitation. "Hello?" he asked. Xander watched curiously, as Andrew nodded in response to whatever it was that Anya was saying, and then hung the phone up shakily.

"What did she say?" Xander asked cautiously.

Andrew cleared his throat, "Her exact words?" Xander nodded, and Andrew continued, "If you *ever* hurt Xander, I'll rip your heart out through your nose and shove it back up through your ass." Xander patted Andrew on the shoulder reassuringly, and Andrew looked up at him miserably, "She didn't mean it, did she?"

Xander smiled, "Probably," he conceded. Abruptly, there was a loud rumble of thunder, followed by a low, steady hiss as it began to rain. 

Andrew looked at Xander expectantly, "So, what did she say about... about Warren?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard over the steady hiss and plink of rain on the metal roof above them.

"She said he's in jail," Xander shouted, "So it's safe, we can go home!"

Andrew squealed and clapped excitedly, and grabbing Xander by the collar, pulled him into an ecstatic kiss. They were going home *together*, and Andrew felt like celebrating. With the rain falling in thick sheets outside of the phone booth, the two men felt like they were tucked away in their own little world. If they couldn't see anything past the rain, it stood to reason that no one could see them either. "You don't count this as a bathroom stall, do you?" Andrew asked, having pulled back momentarily to gasp for breath.

Xander chuckled, "No," he said, and cast an apraising glance around the small space, "But it kinda smells like one..." Andrew giggled and looked up into Xander's gentle smiling eyes. He felt a strong hand nestled resolutely at the small of his back as the another raised to his neck to trace a lazy line across his jaw with a calused finger. Thunder rumbled, and lightning flashed, and Xander leaned in slowly to press another kiss onto Andrew's lips. Then hands slipped under clothes to pinch and stroke and play, and amidst muted cries of pleasure the glass around them fogged over, giving them privacy even from the storm. Andrew pulled back again to look at Xander, whose lips were parted just so to make room for shallow panting breaths, and feeling him withdraw, Xander opened his eyes to peer at him questioningly. "The phone is digging into my back," Andrew said apologetically.

"Well we don't want that," Xander chuckled and repositioned Andrew so that his back was against the door, "Better?" he asked. Andrew nodded emphatically, and pulled Xander to his lips, kissing him greedily. Xander leaned into the kiss, letting Andrew claim every part of his mouth that he wanted. Xander keened at the hot eager lips, and the curious wet tongue sliding against his, and weak-kneed he pressed against Andrew for support. There was a click and the door folded open abruptly behind them. Andrew tumbled back in surpsise, with Xander on top of him, and they fell heavilly in a pile onto the wet ground. Xander blinked at the man beneath him, somewhat stunned by the sudden fall, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Andrew swallowed and wiggled his fingers and toes. He nodded, "Yeah, I don't think anything's broken," he said. 

"Sorry," Xander offered, "We *really* have to stop doing this in small public spaces." Xander crawled to his knees, and sat beside Andrew on the ground. Andrew shuffled to sitting and leaned against Xander with knees drawn up to his chest. The rain was still coming down in heavy sheets, and although they'd only been outside for a few moments, both men were already soaked. Xander brushed his dripping hair back off of his forehead and laughed, "I feel like I fell into a swimming pool."

Andrew nudged Xander lightly, "So, we can really go home?" he asked, "...together?" Xander nodded happily. Andrew sighed and lay his head down on the other man's shoulder, closing his eyes and letting the rain wash over his face. Xander leaned over and lay a trail of kisses over Andrew's rain slicked cheek before pulling their lips back together. The kiss was sweet and chaste, wet only from the weather, but it spoke volumes to Andrew. 

He knew that he would be safe, and that he would be cared for and respected. And he knew that in time he would be loved. Maybe not for a week, or a month, or a year... but Andrew could wait. For now he had exactly what he wanted. A fresh start. A second chance. A new beginning.

The End.


End file.
